Mangemort Magazine n°275complet
by Assemble du Saule-Cogneur
Summary: Enfin le n°275 de votre magazine préféré est disponible. Découvrez également notre site gnagnagirl.monsite.wanadoo.fr
1. Edito

**EDITO**

**Une nouvelle rubrique** vient d'apparaître le courrier des lecteurs où ils peuvent envoyer leur idées à la rédaction. 

et la **rubrique People** qui avait disparu du n° 274 fait sa réapparition avec un invité de choix. Allez vite découvrir son interview exclusive par notre grand reporter !

**Mangemort Magazine**,  le _mag._ des mangemorts du monde entier, rassemble actuellement de très nombreux lecteurs de toutes nationalités. Il est tout  particulièrement apprécié en France, en Angleterre et en Bulgarie.

**Son actualité, sa noirceur** font de lui un magazine à la pointe de la tendance. 

A travers lui notre équipe tente de répondre à l'attente d'un public extrêmement pointilleux dont les besoins varient au fil des mois.

**Retrouvez** vos rubriques favorites, et des scoops toujours plus sensationnels vous attendent à chaque numéro ainsi que des surprises à chaque page.

Le Rédacteur en chef remercie ses fidèles lecteurs.


	2. Rubrique NAMC : Ma Chimère perd ses plum...

**Rubrique N.A.M.C. : **Pourmieux connaître vos nouveaux animaux magiques de compagnies.

Ma chimère perd ses plumes !

Dans sa lettre Mme Echidna nous demande quoi faire contre la mue anormale de sa chimère. En effet elle nous explique que cette dernière perd ses plumes en grand nombres.

AVIS DE L'EXPERT :

 Tout d'abord nous conseillons à Mme Echidna, de changer de « nounou ». La perte des plumes peu en effet être du à une allergie à la personne qui s'occupe d'elle ou plus exactement à son nom. 

Nous rappelons à tous les propriétaires de chimère que ces animaux sont délicats et qu'ils ont la rancune tenace et donc qu'il est déconseillé de les confier à des Mr et Mme Bellérophon. 

Si après avoir respecté cette précaution la mue persiste alors, donner un bain "capillaire" à votre petite bête. Pour cela utiliser la lotion spéciale qui rends les plumes de chimère plus fortes et qui est composée à base de plantes comme la rose, le lilas et des extraits de baobab.

Recouvrez bien entièrement le plumage de votre chimère et laissez poser 3 min 50s. Pas plus !

**Attention **! Il est **recommand** de ne pas dépasser le temps de pose au risque de provoquer de **grave** **irritations** chez l'animal. Vous devez aussi **évitez** de mettre de la lotion près des yeux  de celui-ci. si cela devait arriver allez tout de suite chez un vétérinaire.

                        Votre expert en NAMC

*************

Courrier des lecteurs : 

 Je suis  heureux de constater que mes conseils portent leurs fruits. Rappelez-vous chers lecteurs, Melle Saperli Popette qui nous demandait conseil contre la mue de son loup-Garou (cf n° 274). Un mois après voici une lettre de Mr Saperli qui nous donne des nouvelles :

            « _Cher expert en N.A.M.C.,_

_Voici une photo du Loup-Garou de Popette (ma fille) qui comme vous pouvez le constater à repris du poil de la bête surtout après que celui-ci est mangé quelques morceaux de Popette. _

_Mes salutations amicales et grand merci._

_Mr Saperli._ »

_Vous aussi vous pouvez demandez conseils à notre expert en NAMC en nous écrivant à l'adresse suivante Saule_Cogneur@yahoo.fr en précisant bien l'objet du message (conseils NAMC ou pour expert NAMC ou pour Gnagnagirl)_


	3. Rubrique People : Interview de Sirius Bl...

Rubrique people

**Sirius BLACK ou la vie cachée d'un fugitif**

**- _Notre journaliste_**** : **_«Avant d'entamer cette interview rappelons d'abord à nos lecteurs qui est Sirius_

_ Black. _

_                          Membre actif des Maraudeurs lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard, il rejoint ensuite l'Ordre du Phénix (terrible organisation qui a vocation de lutter et à terme de détruire l'Association du Crime Organisée fondée par notre Maître Vénéré, le célèbre Lord Voldemort)._

_                        Or depuis son entrée dans cette sombre organisation britannique internationale sorcière, il est devenu la honte de sa famille. Tous les Mangemorts compatissent d'ailleurs avec le portrait de Mme Black installé dans la maison de famille du 12 Grimmault Place. (C'est là que nous a reçu Mr Black avec tout le raffinement qu'exige la situation) _

**- _Sirius Black_ **(petit cri d'indignation et regard noir) **:** Eh ! Je suis là !

**_- N.J._ : **_« Ah ?! euh… oui. Continuons. _

_Accusé d'avoir assassiné plusieurs Moldus en pleine rue, il est aussi accusé de complicité de meurtre sur les personnes de James et Lily Potter alors qu'ilétait le parrain de leur fils le tristement célèbre Harry Potter . Il aurait donné l'adresse de leur cachette à Notre Maître Vénéré. Il est condamné à Azkaban à perpétuité. Il a cependant réussi une évasion spectaculaire (car nul n'est censé pouvoir s'évader d'Azkaban). C'est cette évasion qui l'a rendu célèbre. _

_Depuis ces évènements, il est considéré par le Ministère de la Magie comme un dangereux individu qu'il faut capturer à tout prix. _

_Et depuis lors Mr Black se cache. Pour vous amis lecteurs, nous avons réussi à le retrouver et il nous a accordé le privilège de l'interroger sur sa vie de fugitif contre la promesse qu'on ne le dénoncera pas aux autorités. »_

**- _S.B._ : **Y'a intérêt. (Toujours regard noir)

**- _N.J._ : **_Alors voyons, à nous deux Mr Black,  raconté à nos lecteurs comment vous êtes devenu un fugitif._

**- _S. B._ : **J'le suis pas devenu.

**- _N.J. (ton sadique) _: **_Ah non ?_****

**- _S.B._ : **Nan ! On m'a fait devenir fugitif. (nouveau regard noir)

**- _N.J. (exclamation intéressée du type chouette un scoop le complot du mois avec une note hypocrite en sus_) : **_Oh vraiment ! _

**- _S.B._ : **Ouais. On m'a eu. C'est un complot ! 

**- _N.J. (voilà je vous l'disais encore une histoire de complot)_ : **_Mais dites nous tout Mr Black. votre histoire intéresse nos lecteurs._

**_- S.B._ : **J'suis pas coupable. Je suis in-no-cent !****

**- _N.J._ : **_ Quel cri du cœur. Mais, c'est ce que disent tous les coupables_**. **_Avez-vous des preuves ?_

**- _S.B._ : **Ben moi c'est la vérité que je dit. D'ailleurs vous le savez et vos lecteurs aussi. Et puis j'en ai rien à f… de votre interview et de vous aussi d'ailleurs._(J'espère que nos lecteurs pardonnerons la rédaction d'avoir coupé les scènes qui pouvaient heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes)_

Quand aux preuves. Je tenais le vrai coupable entre mes pattes, euh mes mains, mais il a réussi à s' échapper sous la forme d'un rat. Et dire que j'pouvais même pas le bouffer parce que j'avais besoin de lui vivant pour m'innocenter complètement aux yeux du ministère. Raaah, j'enrage. Ouin, ouin ouin je suis malheureux…Booouuuh. (_Moment d'intense émotion lors de l'interview Mr Black craque devant notre reporter)_

**- _N.J_ : **_Allons Mr Black calmez-vous. Il y a des lecteurs qui nous lisent. Bon…alors comment avez vous vécu cette vie de fugitif ? _

**- _S.B._ : **Snif, snif…Pfff. Que voulez-vous que j'vous dise. J'ai vécu dans la forêt, une grotte, même plusieurs. Faut changer d'endroits parfois sinon c'est dangereux on peut vous retrouver. Et tout le temps sous la forme d'un chien.

**- _N.J._ : **_Ah c'est vrai que vous êtes un animagus ! (Non déclaré, rappelons le)_

**- _S.B. _: **Ouais, et vous voulez qu'j'vous dise. C'est pas une vie, la vie de chien.****

**- _N.J._ : **_Et bien enfin nous savons se que pense les chiens de leur vie. Hum, dites nous comment c'est ? Qu'est-ce qui vous manque le plus dans cette vie ?_

**- _S.B. _: **Les femmes (sourire charmeur-mais comment résister ?)

**- _N.J._ **_: …(sans commentaires) Mmmh toujours fidèles à votre réputation (d'après notre indic Reveanne)_

**- _S.B._ : **Faut-bien. J'ai perdu ma liberté, faut que je garde quelque chose quand même ( toujours sourire charmeur)

**- _N.J :_ **_Les nuits devaient vous paraître bien longues alors. A quoi pensiez ou rêviez-vous ?_

**- _S.B. _: **J'rêvait que je tuais Pettigrow, Croutard pour les intimes. Vous le connaissez, si j'en  crois votre n°273 (_Rappelons à nos chers lecteurs que Mr Black parle ici du Larbin_)

**- _N.J._ : **_Effectivement, j'ai eu le privilège de le rencontrer. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui, mais vous. Alors que fait un fugitif de ces journées._

****

**_- S.B. (ton de quelqu'un de blasé)_ : **Ben, je chasse le rat. 

**- _N.J._ : **_Le rat ?!_

**- _S.B. _: **Faut bien manger.

**- _N.J._ : **_Manger du rat. Beurk. _

**- _S.B._ : **Difficile quand on est recherché d'aller faire ses courses au supermarché.

**- _N.J._ : **_Euh oui. Vu sous cet angle. Uniquement du rat ou vous aviez autre chose ? (ton de quelqu'un qui fait semblant d'être intéressée par le sujet)_

**- _S.B._ : **Je mange aussi des musaraignes, des mulots, des serpents. Ah (une expression nostaligique se peint sur le visage de notre invité) la vipère rôtie est un très bon plat, et quand on peut l'agrémenter d'un peu de thym sauvage –mmmh un vrai délice.

**- _N.J. :_ **_… Je veux bien vous croire. Bon et bien je crois que nous avons fait le tour du sujet. C'est donc sur cette fabuleuse recette  de vipère rôtie que nous laisserons Mr Black dans sa cachette du 12 Grimmault Place que nous ne dirons pas à la police parce que nous lui avons promis. »_

**Notre Journaliste**

**Nous avons pu recueillir quelques témoignages de proches de Mr Black**

**Mr Potter : **« Sirius est mon parrain. Il est innocent des crimes dont le Ministère l'accuse. J'étais là lors des aveux du vrai coupable. C'est Peter Pettigrow, ancien membre des Maraudeurs et Gardien du Secret de mes parents qui les a trahis et a tué tous ces Moldus pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Je profite de ce témoignage pour dire que je vais publier un plaidoyer en faveur de Sirius dans la Gazette des Sorciers et qui s'intituleras J'accuse et où je démontrerai que mon parrain est victime d'un complot …»

**Mr Pettigrow : **«Je récuse toutes ses accusations. Tous cela n'est que calomnie »

**Ron Weasley : **« Ca a beau être le parrain d'Harry ce type est un fou dangereux qu'il ne vaut mieux pas mettre en colère. Regardez ce qu'il a fait à la grosse dame. »

**Hermione Granger :** « Il n'a aucun sens des responsabilités. Et fait courir des dangers incommensurables à Harry. »

**Dernière minute :**

Depuis cette interview et les témoignages nous avons appris que Sirius Black était mort alors qu'il combattait notre Maître Vénéré. Toutefois Mr Harry Potter dément totalement cette nouvelle et clame au et fort que Mr Black serais toujours en vie. Il refuse cependant de nous dire pourquoi il est est si sûr. Serait-il quelque chose que nous ignorons, rien ne peut l'affirmer.

C'est donc sur cette bonne nouvelle, car pour le moment l'Ordre du Phénix à un membre en moins, que nous vous quittons et vous disons à bientôt dans notre prochain numéro.


	4. Wanted

**WANTED**

Dumbledore

Recherché pour tentative d'empêcher la réalisation des noirs desseins du Dark Lord

**A ramener Mort ou vif**

La prime sera doublée pour le Mangemort qui ramènera son cadavre (de préférence entier) à notre Maître Vénér

**Récompense**

1 figurine de Notre Maître Vénéré en Dark Lord 

en prime 1 figurine du Dark Lord en Tom Elvis Jedusor*

*selon la disponibilité des stocks de nos fournisseurs


	5. Avis à tous nos lecteurs : URGENT !

**AVIS**

**Cher lecteurs, la rédaction du Mangemort Magazine à le plaisir de vous annoncer que votre magazine préféré à enfin son site web.**

**Vous y trouverez des illustrations de vos rubriques préférées.**

**Vous ignorez à quoi ressemble la belladone ou la jusquiane noire allez sur  le site et vous le saurez.**

**Découvrez le sort de la Danse des Canards enfin expliquée avec des vrai schéma pour ne plus se tromper.**

**Le Mangemort Madame vous propose d'y découvrir sa rubrique déco (exclusivement sur le site)**

**Et bien d'autre encore…**

**A tout de suite sur le site : gnagnagirl.monsite.wanadoo.fr**


	6. Mangemort Madame

**Mangemort Madame : décorez chez vous… :**** Ce mois-ci les mains-bougeoires.**

****

**Découvrez notre nouvelle formule sur le site : gnagnagirl.monsite.wanadoo.fr**


	7. Votre Horoscope du Mois

DIVERTISSEMENTS : Horoscope

LE SIGNE DU MOIS : Bélier (21 mars au 20 avril)

**Travail**             1er décan : C'est le bon mois pour vous, foncez, oubliez vous inhibitions. L'augmentation de votre salaire c'est maintenant ou jamais.

2ème décan : L'attraction de Pluton se fait plus forte et vous incite à vous mettre en valeur.

                        3ème décan : Attention à ne pas oublier votre bon sens. Trop de précipitation nuit.

**Sant**             1er  décan : Ménagez-vous, le stress n'est pas loin

2ème décan : Sortez de votre coquille, détendez vous, invitez vos amis vous vous sentirez beaucoup mieux.

3ème décan : Les excès sont à proscrire ou vous risquez la crise cardiaque.

**Amour**             1er décan : Le coup de foudre pourrait bien tomber sur vous.

2ème décan : Il y a de l'orage dans l'air entre vous et votre partenaire

3ème décan :  Une rencontre pourrait bouleverser votre petit train-train quotidien.

**Taureau (20 avril au 21 mai) : **Certains comportements de vos collègues de travail pourraient vous faire voir rouge, 1er décan. Contrôlez-vous et évitez de faire exploser votre colère.

**Gémeaux (21 mai au 21 juin) : **Il n'est pas improbable que vous rencontriez votre alter ego.

**Cancer (21 juin au 22 juillet) : **Métro, boulot, dodo-attention à ne pas continuez cette spirale maladive. Sortez de votre coquille.

**Lion (22 juillet au 23 août) : **Votre santé déclinante semble vouloir remonter en flèche. ****

**Vierge (23 août au 23 septembre) : **Vénus, votre planète, est proche. Son attraction réveil vos ardeur endormies.

**Balance (23 septembre au 23 octobre) : **Un choix important va s'offrir à vous. L'un deux pourrait bien bouleverser votre vie.

**Scorpion (23 octobre au 22 novembre) : **Attention 1er décan, le risque de vous faire pincer est de plus en plus grand.

**Sagittaire (22 novembre au 23 décembre) : **Natif du 3 e décan, côté cœur n'hésitez pas à aller droit au but.

**Capricorne (21 décembre au 20 janvier) : **Vous rongez votre frein dans l'attente d'un évènement. 

**Verseau (20 janvier au 19 février) : **N'essayer pas de noyer le poisson votre patron et vos amis ne sont nés de la dernière pluie.

**Poisson (19 février au 21 mars) : **Côté finances, 3e décan, vous vous maintenez la tête hors de l'eau mais attention au faux pas le 22. Vous êtes au bord du gouffre.


	8. Page culture : Côté livres

**VOTRE PAGE CULTURE : côté Livres**

****

**Le Livre du Mois : **

****

****

            Ce moi-ci nous vous conseillons, _2 sorcières et ½_ de Reveanne. Avec ce nouveau roman elle explore le style du roman policier. A travers une intrigue bien ficelé elle nous fait découvrir la face cachée du Marais Poitevin et nous entraîne grâce à ses héroïnes, dans un monde étrange où la science et la sorcellerie ne font q'un.

            Les premiers chapitre de _2 sorcières et ½_ est disponible sur fanfiction.net au nom de Reveanne.

**Quelques suggestions supplémentaire de lecture :**

****

            **Dans la catégorie roman :**

****

_Les aventures de l' Assemblée du Saule-Cogneur_ continuent. Suivez les aventures palpitantes de trois élèves de Gryffondor. Leur lutte quotidienne pour faire enrager les profs de Poudlard.

****

****

            **Dans la catégorie documentaire :**

         _Plantes sauvages_/Eliska Tomanova.- Paris : Ed. Gründ, 1981, 296 p.

         _Petit dictionnaire de zoologie mythique_/Jean Loïc Le Quellec.- Paris : ed. Entente, 1996, 307 p.- Coll. Mythologie.

**Avis**

****

         Vous avez aimé un roman vous souhaitez le faire connaître. Ecrivez nous à 

l'Assemblée du Saule_Cogneur : saule_cogneur@yahoo.fr 


	9. Page culture : page musicale

**VOTRE PAGE MUSICALE**

**Potin music : **

            Les Malefoy, père et fils, viennent de sortir, un single où ils chantent en duo. Il s'intitule le Blues des Malefoymen. 

Ils y parlent de leur mal de vivre et de leur ambition secrète à être des sorciers « normaux » honnêtes. Ils expriment tout haut, sur un air de musique, ce qu'ils expriment uniquement dans leurs pensées, soit le désir de ne pas être des Mangemorts.

Dur, dur la vie de Mangemort.

**La chanson du mois : **

****

            Vous pouvez retrouver les paroles du Blues des Malfoymen/ Lucius et Draco Malefoy, 2004. 

            Disponible dès à présent chez  Karaoké de l'Assemblée du Saule-Cogneur.

            __

**Le Top 1 :**

****

            _Ouhouhouh_ du groupe pop **Fantôme Farceur** avec 10 000 albums vendus.

****


	10. La Magie Noire pour les Imbéciles

POTION ET SORCELLERIE : La Magie Noire Pour les Imbéciles

Lettres aux Imbéciles 

_« Les examens, concours, etc… approchent il est temps de vous préparer sérieusement._

_Ce moi-ci ce n'est pas un sort que je vous propose de mettre en pratique, mais un peu de magie par les éléments naturels afin d'attirer sur vous la_** réussite scolaire ou professionnelle »**

_Voici une recette ancestrale utilisée dans notre pays (la France) et que nous avons retranscrite pour vous. »_

_Niveau_ : facile

_Difficult _: + 

_Dangerosit_ : *

_Incantation_ : y'en a pas. C'est pour ça que c'est facile.

_Résultat_ : Obtenir son examen, son concours, un emploi, une augmentation de salaire…

**Les ingrédients nécessaires :**

- 1 clou rouill

- 1 mèche de vos cheveux

- 3 grains de gros sel

- 7 grains d'encens pontifical (4 noirs et 3 dorés)

- 1 petite branche de thym

- 1 pièce de monnaie

- 1 pochette de soie ou de satin rouge

- 1 ruban rouge

**La procédure**

Entourez la mèche de vos cheveux autour de du clou rouillé, mettez ce dernier dans la pochette avec le gros sel, l'encens, le thym et la pièce de monnaie. 

Ensuite refermez la pochette avec le ruban rouge et gardez la sur vous.

Pour réactiver son pouvoir il vous suffit de passer la pochette dans les volutes de fumée de l'encens pontifical chaque Dimanche de pleine lune.

**_Remarques_**

Et voilà comme vous avez pu le lire la recette est très simple impossible de se tromper et ce n'est pas mortel. Bref, avec cette recette on ne court aucun risque. Les premières années peuvent très bien la faire.

**_Attention ! ceci est impératif :_**

****

Les résultats ne sont pas garantis à 100%. Donc le Mangemort Magazine et moi-même (votre expert en Magie noire) n'accepteront aucunes réclamations. 


	11. Plantes et jardin : la stramoine

Mangemort Magazine n°275

****

**Plantes et Jardin : **pour les Mangemorts jardiniers. (un article sérieux pour des mages noirs sérieux)

**La Stramoine ou Herbe à la taupe ou Pomme épineuse ou Endormie ou Herbe aux sorciers ou Herbe aux magiciens ** –_Datura stramonium _L.

Plante herbacée annuelle de la famille des solanacées.

Racine fusiforme

Tige dressée fourchue de 50 à 100 cm de haut

Feuilles longuement pétiolées, grandes, tombantes, à l'odeur désagréable.

Fleurs blanches à corolle en entonnoir.

Fruit : capsule ovoïde portant des pointes molles

**Fleurit : **juin à septembre

****

**O : **plante subcosmopolite. Se trouve dans une grande partie de l'Europe. Serait d'origine américaine (existe au Canada)

**Habite : **les jardins, vignes champs, sites rudéralisés et décombres.

**La culture :** on obtient les meilleurs rendements sur un sol meuble, calcaire, riche en éléments nutitifs (azote) et bien labouré, dans une station ensoleillée avec sous-sol humide. Semis au printemps : 5 ou 6 graines de 90 en 90 cm.

**Récoltez : **les feuilles et les graines. Les feuilles sont récoltées plusieurs fois par an durant la saison de floraison, à l'aube par beau temps. Pour éviter la chute des graines, on cueille les fruits avant qu'ils ne soient arrivés à maturité complète. La teneur en alcaloïdes des feuilles est fonction des circonstances atmosphériques. C'est pourquoi il est préférables de ne pas récolte après une averse ou par temps humide.

**Préparation **: Conserver le matériel récolté strictement séparé des autres plantes et séchez le entre 40 et 50 °C sans le retourner en cours de dessiccation. Les feuilles doivent garder leur couleur verte d'origine. Pour que les graines ne moisissent pas dans les fruits, ceux-ci sont d 'abord séchés soigneusement, les graines en sont ensuite extraites, puis les fruits vides brûlés. Protégez les drogues de la lumière et de l'humidité. La feuille et les semences de stramoine (_Folia, Semen Stramonii_ syn. _Daturae)_ ont une faible odeur enivrante et doivent être conservés à part des autres plantes.

**Contient : **les feuilles et les graines contiennent des alcaloïdes très toxiques (hyoscyamine , atropine, scopolamine) et des tannins. Dans les graines ont trouve aussi une huile grasse.

****

**A quoi sert-elle ? **Les feuille et les alcaloïdes sont la base de plusieurs préparations pharmaceutiques.

**Quelques utilisations célèbres**

****

La Pythie de Delphes (et oui encore elle) et les Incas l'utilisait pour (devinez quoi…) faire leurs prophéties (gagner !)

La Stramoine est aussi utilisée dans le culte vaudou à Haïti pour zombifier les personnes. (ça rigole pas)

La scopolamine (composant de la plante) est utilisée dans la composition des « Sérum de Vérit » (la spécialité du professeur Rogue).


	12. petites annonces

**Petites Annonces**

Balais : Vends très beau balais brosse, authentifié fabrication du début du siècle (certificat d'authenticité fourni). Parfait pour l'apprentissage d'un enfant. Prix à débattre. Contactez  le 06-22-10-83-50.

Rencontre : Sorcier en pleine force de l'âge recherche compagne pour partir à l'aventure avec lui. Intéressez ? Contactez le Magazine.

Immobilier : Loue confortable t.2 vide avec vue imprenable sur le Chemin de Traverse (utile pour l'espionnage des gentils sorciers). 2 gallions 6 mornilles tcc- garage pour 1 balais. 1 chambre séparée + cuisine amér. aménagée.

Emploi : Recherche pour congé maladie, un homme à tout faire, diplômé spécialité larbinnage. Salaire selon compétences. Si cette annonce vous intéresse contactez Mr Tom Elvis Jedusor - Le Manoir – Quelque part dans le Monde. Tél : 06-82-20-69-92

Jardin : Vends très bel ensemble de nains de jardins avec leur princesse.

Matériel :  Vendetout Boutique- tout le matériel sorcier d'occasion dont a besoin un jeune élève sorcier – Chemin de Traverse – Londres

Produits : Mme Méchante Reine de chez Blanche-Neige vends très belles pommes ensorcelées qui ont fait leur preuve en leur temps. 

Animaux : Donne Scroûts -à - Pétard – vous êtes intéressés, venez vite les chercher.


	13. Les Moldus expliqués

Mangemort magazine N°275

Dans ce nouveau numéro nous continuerons l'étude  des **moyens de transports moldus** que nous avons entamé le mois dernier avec :

Les objets roulant non motorisés

Il existe quelques moyens de transports moldus qui n'ont pas besoin de moteur pour avancer. (_cf.n°274_) Ces moyens de transports sont aussi pour les Moldus des loisirs ou du sport.

1. Le vélo

Il appartient à la famille des 2 roues comme la moto ou le scooter (n°274) mais sans le moteur. 

Il en existe de différentes sortes : le vélo de ville avec des roues plus ou moins fines, le VTT (très répandu) avec des roues plus épaisses et adapté aux terrains accidentés.

Les vélos fonctionnent grâce à la force motrice des jambes qui entraîne par le biais de pédales que l'on poussent, une chaîne qui elle-même entraîne les roues du vélo.

Il existe des versions pour les petits enfants moldus. Nous distinguons deux types : le tricycle qui possède trois roues, une roue avant et 2 roues arrières plus petites et le vélo enfant à 4 roues, 2 (1 avant et 1 arrière) de même taille et 2 plus petites qui se trouve de chaque côté de la roues arrières et peuvent s'enlever au fur et à mesure du progrès de l'enfant.

Les Moldus utilisent essentiellement le vélo comme loisir, pour se promener. Mais il existe aussi des compétitions certaines consiste à tourner en rond dans une pièce, sur une piste.

2. La trottinette

Drôle d'engin qu'il faut pousser avec le pied.

3. Les patins à roulette et roller blade

Au départ composés de 4 roues sur 2 rangées (comme les voitures) les patins à roulettes sont passés à 4 roues alignées, les _roller blade_. 

Comme le vélo, les roller sont essentiellement sources de loisirs et non utilisé comme moyens de transports (du moins pas par la majorité).

4. Les patins à glace

Au lieu de roulettes il y a une lame attachée à une chaussure.

Tout ces moyens de transports roulant (ou glissant )non motorisés sont très bien pour l'environnement (ils ne polluent pas) et sont très pratique dans les embouteillages urbains (on peux doubler tout le monde).

Conclusion sur les moyens de transports moldus

Toutefois, après cette expertise des différents moyens de transports moldus nous en concluons que rien ne vaut notre système de transplanation (c'est rapide, indolore et ça ne pollue pas), la poudre de cheminette ou même notre bon vieux et traditionnel balais.


	14. Une page de publicité

Mangemort Magazine n°275

**UNE PAGE DE PUBLICITE**

**Les Magic couches par Pumkins **

Elles deviennent assorties aux vêtements de vos bambins grâce à leur toute nouvelle formule Caméléon !

Testée dermatologiquement, sans aucun effets secondaires.

Des **MAGIC COUCHES **pour des bébés magiques**!**

Et découvrez dès à présent la nouvelle gamme **Magic Couches :**

Pour les Nobles Membres de la Confrérie des Mangemorts, la gamme spéciale éducative les Magic Couches autonettyantes. Elles accompagneront bébé tout au long de ses journées. Et l'aideront dans son apprentissage de la vie.

Mangemortes ! Finis les pleurs de votre charmant bambin, les crise d'hystérie de papa qui n'arrive pas à changer les couches. 

Désormais, vous ne serez plus dérangées pendant vos travaux pratiques, **les Magic Couches sont l !**


	15. votre Feuilleton

**Pouvoir, Gloire et Méchanceté.**

****

**Rappel des épisodes précédents :

Jack est mis au pied du mur et doit retrouver au plus vite le sorcier métamorphe qui espionne l'organisation pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix.

De son côté, Conchita met une touche final au plan qui devrait lui permettre de rattraper son précédent échec où elle avait perdu la trace de l'Ordre du Phénix.

** Episode 275

N'importe qui, n'importe où même si l'endroit est incartable et sous le sceau du secret, un hibou était capable de tout pour trouver le destinataire  du courrier dont il était chargé.

C'était de cette constatation qu'était partie Conchita pour établir un plan pour trouver le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais essayer d'obtenir la moindre information par le biais d'un hibou commençait à se révéler être une fausse bonne idée.

Evidement, et dés le début, elle s'était doutée que cela ne serait pas facile et pour expérimenter tranquillement sans risquer d'abîmer la santé du hibou Doré d'Andalousie qui lui servait courement et dont elle était très fière (car il s'agissait d'un animal extrêmement rare donc très onéreux et très facilement identifiable) Conchita avait investi dans un hibou Moyen-Duc, model de base, le plus courant, passe-partout et pas cher. L'animal se nommait Pokus. 

Conchita savait déjà qu'il était impossible de suivre un hibou en plein vole. Le volatile était bien trop méfiant, même s'il s'agissait de son propriétaire. Elle avait donc eut l'idée d'aller directement chercher les souvenirs que l'animal gardait de ses voyages, ce qui signifiait lire les pensées de l'oiseau. 

Il s'agissait de la plus mauvaise idée que la jeune femme ai jamais eu de toute sa vie. Dorénavant elle savait, grâce au légimens, que les hiboux ont un système de pensée très particulier et très différent de celui des humains. Elle avait cru sur le moment que sa tête allait exposer et  elle avait saigné du nez pendant plus d'un demi heure. Cela avait été un expérience horrible qu'elle n'était pas prête de recommencer.

Pokus, lui, en était devenu absolument hystérique et avait dévasté le salon.

Après ce premier échec, Conchita avait changé de stratégie. Elle ne pouvait ni suivre l'animal, ni lire dans ses pensées mais peut-être pouvait-elle trouver une solution entre les deux. Elle avait alors pensé à « posséder » l'esprit de l'animal.

Mais voilà, après l'aventure du légimens, elle se méfiait  car si il est à la porter du premier Mange-Mort venu de posséder et manipuler un esprit humain, faire la même chose avec un hibou était un autre paire de manches. 

Conchita s'était alors plongée dans la littérature sur le sujet. Recherche mainte fois émaillée par des essaies sur Pokus. Expériences qui s'étaient surtout révélées soit inefficaces soit pires que le légimens. Résultat après trois jours de se traitement. La jeune femme avait de si violentes migraines qu'elle avait du prendre un congé maladie et confier la boutique à son employer pour quelques jours. Elle  passait  à présent la majeur partie de son temps avec une poche de glace sur le front sous les regards inquiets de sa fille qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Après quatre jours  supplémentaires de ce traitement, la jeune femme était parvenue à faire entrer son esprit dans le corps du volatil. Elle avait mis un peu de temps à s'habituer  à voir et entendre par les yeux et les oreilles du hibou.  La perception des choses qu'avait l'oiseau était largement différente  de celle dont elle avait l'habitude. 

Le temps d'adaptation passé, elle s'était  rendu compte que si son esprit à elle était passé dans le corps de l'animal, l'esprit de ce dernier, lui, en avait disparu en la laissant seul dans un corps dont elle ne savait pas se servir. Elle avait alors compris qu'en fait corps et esprit s'étaient seulement échangés. C'est à dire que son esprit à elle était passé dans le corps de l'animal, et celui de l'animal était passé dans son corps à elle. Elle avait compris ce détail en voyant, par ses yeux de hibou, son corps d'humaine faire des bonds dans le salon en agitant les bras comme si c'était des ailes et poussant des cris sur-aiguë.

Depuis cette expérience, Conchita avait testé, au fil des jours, d'autres sortilèges et maléfices pour réussir, finalement, à glisser son esprit avec celui du hibou sans toucher à ce dernier, comme une sorte de passager clandestin mental qui verrait tout, entendrait tout et sentirait tout ce que verrait, entendrait ou sentirait l'oiseau. 

Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle avait imaginer à l'origine, c'était encore mieux. En fait c'était parfait !

Bien sûr toutes ces expériences n'étaient pas sans effets secondaires sur la jeune femme, comme une légère envie  persistante de manger des souries ou de croire qu'elle avait des ailes à la place des bras. Mais tout ça n'était rien comparé aux séquelles que conservaient Pokus. 

Le pauvre oiseau à force de subir les agressions mentales de sa propriétaire avait à présent de graves problèmes psychiques. La plus grave des séquelles sur l'esprit du hibou était une profonde crise identitaire. En effet celui-ci avait dorénavant un légère tendance à oublier quel genre d'animal il était. En trois jours, il s'était pris tour à tour pour un pigeon, un hamster, un poisson-rouge (avec repêchage in-extremis dans le bocal de Bubulle, le piranha de Ruanita, car les hiboux ne savent pas nager et que Bubulle était du genre carnassier et goinfre.) Pokus s'était aussi pris pour un chat, pour une araignée, pour. .. Enfin bref, deviner pour quel animal se prenait Pokus était devenu un loisir distrayant qui faisait beaucoup rire Ruanita. Mais bon, un coup sec sur la tête de l'oiseau lui remettait les idées en place et il se souvenait qu'il était un hibou.

En cette après midi de mi-décembre, Conchita était fin prête, son sort était à présent parfaitement au point et  Ruanita était à l'école jusque tard dans la soirée pour préparer la fête de Noël de son école. 

La jeune femme alla donner quelques instructions à la boutique, jeta un coup d'œil au chaudron de Polynectar qui bouillonnait doucement dans la cave et alla s'enfermer dans son salon. 

Elle récupéra Pokus sous le buffet. L'oiseau rampait sur le sol aplatie sur le ventre en se poussant à l'aide de ses pattes. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il se prenait pour une chenille, il avait au passage assassiné un pot de Maudre à petite feuille, au grand agacement de Conchita.

Elle donna un petit coup sec sur la tête de Pokus. L'oiseau s'ébouriffa les plumes et se souvint qu'il était un hibou. Conchita accrocha à la patte de l'animal une lettre adressée au « Quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix ». Il n'y avait rien d'écris dans la lettre, seul l'adresse était importante pour son plan. La jeune femme donna ses instructions au hibou et lança le sort. Elle se retrouva dans la tête da l'animal. 

Le plan était en route.

Le début du voyage se passa on ne peut mieux. Il n'y avait ni vent ni pluie. Pokus s'éleva dans le ciel, survola le Chemin de Traverse,  monta encore plus haut et domina Londres. Utilisant les courants ascendants d'air chaud et les courants descendants d'air froid, l'oiseau survola la ville et déboucha dans la campagne environnante. 

Un vent humide se leva, forçant le hibou à voler  très haut dans le ciel. Au loin, en dessous, on ne pouvait discerner que le patchwork des champs et des forêts. De temps à autre une rivière  boueuse scintillait sous le soleil d'hivers. Dépassant ces zones de turbulence, Pokus redescendit et se mit à faire du rase motte. Il ne reprit de l'altitude qu'à l'approche d'une ville. Il se servit des courants d'air chaud provoquer par la cité pour reprendre une altitude vertigineuse.

L 'animal quitta les régions urbaines et fonça vers les plaines. Volant à toute allure  au-dessus les champs, des villages, des forêts, des lacs…

Au loin, le bleu de l'horizon se rapprocha à vive allure. Passant les falaises blanches des Seven-Sister, Pokus déboucha sur  la mer. 

Quelques points multicolores très loin en contre-bas voguaient sur une mer d'huile. Le hibou, déstabilisé par les vents marins descendit en piqué. Il se redressa à quelques centimètres de l'eau.  Frôlant les vagues, l'animal continua sa route. 

La ligne d'horizon devint lisse. La terre avait disparu. Il n'y avait rien que le bleu du ciel, le vert de la Manche et l'odeur iodé de la haute-mer. 

Conchita se demandait bien où elle allait de la sorte.

Le ciel tourna du bleu à l'orange puis au rouge sang. Au loin une bande blanchâtre de falaise apparut. Pokus accéléra et reprit un peu d'altitude. Il passa comme un boulet de canon  dans les escadrons de goélands qui s'agitaient sur le rivage à la recherche d'un endroit où passer la nuit. 

Le hibou longea la côte. Le ciel avait pris un teinte bleu sombre où brillait une lune gibbeuse entourée d'une multitude d'étoiles. L'oiseau s'engouffra dans l'embouchure de ce qui devait être un fleuve. Il descendit au ras de l'eau, zigzaguant entre les débris charriés par l'eau glauque et les embarcations. Il traversa plusieurs villages et villes sans reprendre d'altitude ni ralentir. 

Remontant toujours le courant, Pokus traversa un zone industriel, croisa des débarcadères. Il arrivait dans une ville importante. 

C'est avec Horreur que Conchita reconnu le Tower-Bridge  puis le Parlement. Ils étaient revenu à Londres ! Six heures de voyage pour revenir à Londres !

Pokus quitta la Tamise au niveau de Big Ben et survola la ville jouant avec les courants d'air chaud et froid. 

C'est totalement horrifiée et furieuse que Conchita comprit que Pokus se dirigeait… retournait… au Chemin de Traverse.  Plus de Six heures de voyage pour rien… des semaines de préparation… Elle avait envie de hurler.

Après quelques minutes, les lumières du Chemin de Traverse se dessinèrent. L'oiseau descendit, zigzagua entre les cheminées et se dirigea tranquillement vers la boutique « Magie d'Orient » à l'étage de laquelle une fenêtre était restée ouverte en attente du retour de Pokus. 

Retour à la maison.

Pokus frôla la devanture de la boutique mais n'entra pas par la fenêtre. En fait il continua sa route sans s'arrêter. Il reprit de l'altitude et survola trois pâtés de maisons. Il fit des cercles au-dessus d'une petite place. Comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. 

Conchita reconnut l'endroit situé à dix minutes à pied de chez elle. Il s'agissait de Grimmault Place. 

Pokus sembla se décider enfin et fonça à toute allure vers un coin où il n'y avait rien, juste un emplacement sombre laissé à l'abandon. 

L'oiseau avait l'air tellement décidé à foncer vers le néant que Conchita cru bien que Pokus avait définitivement péter les plombs. Mais juste avant de percuter le sol de plein fouet il y eut un flash lumineux et une maison apparut là où quelques instants plus tôt il n'y avait que des mauvaises herbes.

Pokus remonta en logeant le mur. Conchita eut tout juste le temps de repérer le numéro gravé sur une plaque à l'entré de la maison. 

Le 12…

Pokus prit un peu d'altitude et replongea vers la maison. Il s'engouffra dans la cheminée.

L'animal avait vraiment une manière étrange de pénétrer chez les gens. Conchita cru qu'il allait se tuer si ce n'était en s'écrasant contre le conduit, se serait en tombant dans le feu.

En fait non. Pokus rétablit son vole et évita les flammes de justesse. Il était couvert de suie mais sain et sauf. De joie, Il fit des acrobaties dans la pièce où il venait d'arriver. Ensuite, comme ce voyage l'avait fatigué, il alla s'accrocher au lustre. La tête en bas. Le passage dans la cheminée l'avait déstabilisé. Il avait oublié ce qu'il était et pensait sincèrement être une chauve-sourie.

Les trois personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce à l'arriver de l'oiseau s'étaient tus. Ils regardaient avec une curiosité extrême ce hibou qui se comportait de manière plus que bizarre. 

Conchita reconnu  un ancien Auror…Maugrey… Il y avait aussi là Remus Lupin… et… Arthur Weasley. Magnifique ! Si l'endroit n'était pas le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix elle voulait bien être transformée en Moldue. 

Le hibou n'étant pas fait pour rester la tête à l'envers, Pokus eut un vertige et tomba du lustre.

Lupin récupéra la lettre  pendant que l'oiseau gisait inconscient sur le sol après s'être assommé. 

Pokus reprit rapidement ses esprits. Il remarqua qu'il était à destination, que la lettre n'était plus accrochée à sa patte. Sa mission était donc terminée. Il s'envola et s'engouffra dans le conduit de la cheminée. 

S'apercevant qu'il n'y avait rien d'écrit sur la lettre, Maugrey saisit le papier et le jeta dans les flammes. Il ne savait pas ce que signifiait cette mascarade mais ce n'était pas bon signe..

Pokus émergea de la cheminée et s'éleva dans l'air glacial de la nuit.

Conchita était folle de joie, son plan avait réussit… comme sur des roulettes.. Splendide ! Magnifique ! Merveilleux !

Le Quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix pouvait être trouver au numéro 12 Grimmault Place.

Le Maître allait être content.

***

Au même moment, très loin de là, dans son hôtel particulier de Glasgow, Jack Galhaway fixait le  ballet des flammes dans la cheminée d'un regard vide. La journée avait été longue. Trop de patients à Saint-Mangouste, pas assez de médecins, pas assez d'infirmiers, pas assez d'elfes… Et en plus un grave accident de potion l'avait contraint à rester plus tard que prévus. Etre médecin  là-bas n'était vraiment pas un métier de tout repos. 

La maison était calme. Mégara et Thésé, ses deux plus jeunes enfants, étaient directement aller ce coucher  en revenant de la répétition de leur spectacle de Noël. Il est vrai que depuis que Thérésia était à Poublard, les deux benjamins  étaient beaucoup plus calme. Hénée, pour sa part, n'avait pas eu la force de se lever de toute la journée. L'état de santé de sa femme mettaient Jack dans un état proche de la folie. Sa total impuissance à la soulager le rendait fou.

L'esprit au bord du point de rupture, il ferma les yeux.

Le feu crépita dans l'âtre. Une onde glacial parcourut la pièce. Les flammes dansèrent. Un visage apparut.

Jack se redressa, sur la défensive. 

Il reconnut la personne qui cherchait à entrer en contact avec lui. Décidément la journée avait été très longue et la nuit ne faisait que commencer. 

Il attendit avec soumission que le Maître lui parle.

_… Suite au prochain épisode._


End file.
